<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Metamorphosis by Corinne K (Corinne_K)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598365">Metamorphosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K'>Corinne K (Corinne_K)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Short Chapters, Sousuke's rehab, musical snobbishness, rare pairs yo, simple story, the Harurin is background but not so much, very mildly implied one sided Sourin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that the gangs have merged after the All Japan Invitational, Sousuke finds himself in new company. It's refreshing and a welcome distraction from his best friend's Nanase-induced cloud nine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Yamazaki Sousuke, Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Times are rough and I needed a little distraction, so here goes crack! Will update in small increments. I'm really curious if anyone will read this lol!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the All Japan Invitational from the bleachers had been an emotional ride. Rin had qualified for butterfly and free, which, all in all, was the main reason why Sousuke had been there at all. There was an elation to that feeling - of seeing his best friend glow with the joy of success, after his long and arduous journey. Then, of course, there had been the darker, less wholesome feelings of loss, frustration, jealousy. He had learned to live with those, throughout his journey of injury, recovery, re-injury. In the end, the two opposite forces evened out into a sort of peaceful numbness.</p>
<p>In the following days, he’d let himself be dragged into a ragtag group of swimmers and other enthusiasts, who’d gravitated towards Haru - the epicentre of all things these days. Was there still resentment left in him towards the swimming rising star? Sousuke asked himself. He couldn’t immediately answer. Probably not. Ever since his impressive win in the 100m free final, the baffling listlessness had all but vanished from Haru's demeanour. He was more present and alive than Sousuke had ever seen him, irradiating confidence and an uncharacteristic warmth.</p>
<p>Presently, the said assortment of people was strolling down a quiet city street, headed to a cafe named Marron, owned by someone’s sister. The Iwatobi gang lead the pack, with the others following in disordered procession. Through the outline of scattered bodies, he could spot Rin and Haru walking together. Rin’s voice rang cheerful and excited, slightly higher than the general rumble of blended conversations, and Haru nodded along attentively, eyes fixed on the other man. Taking advantage of an obstacle that had to be circled, they bumped shoulders and let their fingers brush. How obvious.</p>
<p>Sousuke was in the process of shaking his head at the sight when he spotted someone at his flank, less than a step behind, eyeing the exact same interaction. It was Natsuya’s younger brother, Kirishima Ikuya. His eyes must have lingered a moment longer, and caught a flash of Ikuya’s amber gaze, which was promptly averted. Just a second later, the other young man’s expression was back to neutral, and he seemed absorbed by whatever music was playing in those huge headphones of his. Talk about antisocial.</p>
<p>“Nice tune, I suppose,” Sousuke muttered, more to himself than anyone else.</p>
<p>“Pardon?”</p>
<p>The voice came from beside him and Sousuke kicked himself for the indiscretion. As he faced the one walking alongside him again, Sousuke found Ikuya with his headphones pulled down to the neck and a curious look on his boyish face.</p>
<p>“Nothing, I… just thought the tune must be good, because you seemed… engrossed…”</p>
<p>That earned him a half chuckle.</p>
<p>“It’s not a tune, actually…”</p>
<p>Ikuya flicked his phone screen at Sousuke. </p>
<p>
  <em>III. Metamorphosis Three, by Philip Glass</em>
</p>
<p>“So you’re into this kind of stuff.”</p>
<p>“It calms me. Do you know it?”</p>
<p>“No,” Sousuke answered honestly. He had spent too much of his life lazer focused on one thing. He was not cultured or particularly well read. In fact, he had no clue what the piece was. “The name sounded like something that intelligent people would listen to.”</p>
<p>That made Ikuya laugh again.</p>
<p>“Here-“ the slighter man held the headphones over to him. He brought his hand up to take them, but something made him hesitate. From the corner of the eyes he caught Rin and Nanase bantering and pushing at each other again. As blatant a display as it gets.</p>
<p>“Ikuya!” The swimmer with the brown hair and dark glasses approached, lightly jogging. He’d fallen behind at some point, and wasnow carrying a white plastic bag. “Look what I got!”</p>
<p>A glossy magazine came out of the bag. It had Rin, Haru and Ikuya on the cover. This attracted the others’ attention and all gathered around the brunette, reading the article. He caught sight of Ikuya gingerly tucking his headphones in his messenger bag. The moment had been lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's one more! Keeping it short and sweet ;)<br/>Yay for tricking a few of you into reading this! Thanks for leaving kudos, that was a surprise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the merriment is over, reality always sets in. Just a few weeks after the All Japan finals, Sousuke hopped on a train to Narita, to rendez-vous with a small delegation of friends and family who would see Rin off to Australia once again.</p>
<p>Miyako-san and Gou were the most appreciative of his presence, showering him in smiles and fond reminiscences of times gone by. Makoto was cordial as usual, making small talk while keeping tabs on his oblivious buddy. Rin and Haru existed only inside their small bubble. It had been like that for the past weeks, and it had only intensified as the moment of parting came closer.</p>
<p>“So this really is a thing, huh?”</p>
<p>Makoto gave him a sidelong glance. Sousuke tipped his head to where the two fools had interlaced their fingers under a clumsily folded hoodie.</p>
<p>“I guess time will tell,” the mild-mannered boy mused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, it was back to lectures, rehab and his part time job at the restaurant. With such full schedule, he’d only managed to drag himself to the Marron twice, to meet Kisumi for coffee.</p>
<p>It was on one of those days, after he’d parted ways with his childhood friend a few blocks away from the café, that he spotted a familiar set of headphones.</p>
<p>This time around, Ikuya was without his sidekick, and something in his gait seemed vivid and excited. Sousuke found himself following the other swimmer into a nearby store, first with his eyes, then physically, with steps of his own.</p>
<p>It hit him, when he was already past the threshold, that the action might come across as stalkery, so he decided to make a u-turn. But someone of Sousuke’s stature can’t expect to go unnoticed that easily. Just as he was pivoting on his sneakered foot, the familiar voice rang sharp and strangely imposing, from a mere few steps away.</p>
<p>“Yamazaki.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Hi, I was passing by and thought I’d say hello. </em>
</p>
<p>Could he say something so blasé?</p>
<p>“Kirishima.” Like a deer in headlights, that was all he uttered.</p>
<p>“Looking for something?”</p>
<p>Only then did Sousuke look around. The store was not big by any standards, just four or five rows of neatly arranged CDs, a few boxes of vinyls by the furthest wall, and a wooden counter. The walls were plastered with posters - all of people in frocks, holding their shiny instruments, no idols or rock stars in sight.</p>
<p>“No, not really.”</p>
<p>The catlike amber eyes threw him an amused look.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for a new speaker. Wanna tag along?”</p>
<p>As Ikuya made his way up a flight of stairs, Sousuke found no reason to decline the offer.</p>
<p>As it turns out, Ikuya’s IM win had earned him some prize money and he was intent on spending it on one of the ridiculously priced items on display.</p>
<p>“Where does this come from anyway?”</p>
<p>They were examining a flying saucer-like thing on stilts that costed the same as his yearly tuition.</p>
<p>“Denmark. It sounds sharper than anything else. I’ve wanted it for years...”</p>
<p>“If you say so.”</p>
<p>Sousuke paced around, browsing aimlessly as Ikuya made his dream purchase. He saw that the stairs went up some more and took to climbing them to kill some time.</p>
<p>The upper floor was an instrument store. They had a bit of everything, but not many options of each, and all seemed rather fancy - probably the same owner from downstairs.</p>
<p>He passed by the pianos, the different wind instruments, and then onto the strings. There was a small bench with an amplifier on the side, where one could plug in electric instruments for try out. He picked up a random bass and took a seat.</p>
<p>“You can play?”</p>
<p>His eyes shot up. Ikuya had materialised out of thin air, so silent his approach.</p>
<p>“My cousin taught me a song or two. Not that I can remember much.”</p>
<p>“I see. That’s a shame, it suits you...”</p>
<p>
  <em>Uh?</em>
</p>
<p>“Where’s your fancy speaker?”</p>
<p>“Being packed up at the moment. They will drop it at my place later on.”</p>
<p>“Can’t wait?”</p>
<p>“You bet!”</p>
<p>Ikuya’s smile was vibrant and open. It made him look very young, even though they were roughly the same age. Sousuke found himself grinning along. Ikuya shared so many traits with Haru that Sousuke wouldn’t be faulted for expecting his behaviour to be more Haru-like. This, however, was altogether different. Or maybe he just wasn’t privy to the stoic freestyler’s warmer side.</p>
<p>“So,” he ventured, “what are you gonna do until your new toy arrives?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Ikuya seemed coy, hesitation all but feigned, “how about coffee?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Notice a slight rating change ;)<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of all places Sousuke might have imagined himself at that evening, Ikuya’s bed was the very last.</p>
<p>The handjob itself was nothing to write home about. Ikuya was clearly inexperienced, trying to mask it with cool bravado, but giving himself away by the number of times he would check for reactions. The afterglow, though, that was going rather nicely. They were sprawled on Ikuya’s bed, Sousuke’s limbs overflowing the scarce surface, and Ikuya snuggling against his side. Their nakedness was comfortable, and he had a feeling the other was thoroughly enjoying the view.</p>
<p>Then, suddenly, the bell rang.</p>
<p>“Well, there’s your toy.”</p>
<p>The look Ikuya threw him said ‘my toy is lying right here’.</p>
<p><em>Little shit</em>.</p>
<p>Ikuya sprang out of bed and threw on a pair of track pants and Sousuke’s shirt, walking to the door with a cheeky glint in his eye.</p>
<p>Sousuke sighed. What did he get himself into?</p>
<p>He had to wait until the delivery guy had left the unit to come out of hiding. He put on his pants and t-shirt, dress shirt still commandeered by his new buddy.</p>
<p>The unboxing was quick, and soon Ikuya was plugging the speaker to his stereo - a museum piece with a turn table on top - and turning up the volume on some epic sounding symphonic thing he pulled out of his shelf.</p>
<p>For some time they stayed like that, back against the bed, sitting side by side. When he got tired of admiring his purchase, Ikuya closed his eyes and threw his head back, soft locks spilled over the blue bedsheets, as the symphony powered on through the fancy apparatus. Sousuke felt satisfied, even as his legs told him he should probably find a way to stretch them.</p>
<p>Later, when he stepped into his own room, dropped his bag on the floor and fell backwards on the mattress, he couldn’t contain a chuckle. He might not be living a fairytale romance, but at least he was finally getting laid.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>A few days later, a text came from Kisumi inviting him for another get together. Ikuya had stayed quiet after their stint, and Sousuke was ready to leave him be. Ikuya was a swimming rising star and Sousuke was…</p>
<p>Keeping up the act for Rin’s sake was one thing, but Sousuke was not a fool. The surgery had given him hope, but he now had several years of training and competition to compensate for. He was nowhere near out of the woods.</p>
<p>The warm lit café was still mostly empty when Sousuke arrived. Sitting by the furthest corner, hunched over his phone and a cup of coffee, was Haru. </p>
<p>“Yo,” he greeted.</p>
<p>“Yamazaki...” It was neither question nor greeting, more like a simple acknowledgement of his presence.</p>
<p>“You don’t look too good.”</p>
<p>There were shadows under his eyes and his jaw was tense in a way that had to cause an uncomfortable grinding of teeth. Those irritatingly perfect blue eyes glanced meaningfully and then drew back.</p>
<p>“Fine, enjoy your drink.”</p>
<p>“No, wait.”</p>
<p>Sousuke stilled, irritated that he'd just gotten drawn in to whatever drama was afflicting the slender swimmer, but after a moment of hesitation he decided to take a seat.</p>
<p>There was some silent fiddling with a sugar packet (Haru), and some foot tapping (Sousuke), and then, finally,</p>
<p>“I’m not good at talking. I thought it would be ok now, but it’s still no good.”</p>
<p>“What happened?”</p>
<p>Haru’s fingers swiped over his phone, unblocking it, then swiveled it 180 degrees and pushed in front of Sousuke.</p>
<p>Predictably it was a chat with Rin. Sousuke scrolled just once, to get the gist of it, while trying not to learn <em>too</em> much.</p>
<p>“You hung up on him and he was upset, then you tried to call back and he was busy, then you texted him and he left you on read.”</p>
<p>“I thought we were done talking...”</p>
<p>“What was the last thing you said?”</p>
<p>Haru’s brows strained in thought. “Maybe ‘bye’...”</p>
<p>“Ok, I think I know what’s going on...”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>“I mean, I’m not exactly sure what you two actually... but I’ll assume, er... more than friends?”</p>
<p>“Yeah...” Haru blushed and looked down.</p>
<p>“Right... And do you ever tell him you like him, miss him or stuff like that?”</p>
<p>Sousuke was trying to be as clinical as possible, but the whole thing was awkward, Haru was about to crawl under the table, and he didn’t know whether to laugh or run away.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to do it.”</p>
<p>For some reason, the candid admission, the vulnerability in Haru’s voice, hit him like a punch. <em>Damn</em>.</p>
<p>It was clear as water that those fools were head over hills for each other. Why couldn’t they just...?</p>
<p>
  <em>Argh...</em>
</p>
<p>Rin would owe him at least three yakiniku dinners after this.</p>
<p>“Ok,” he sighed, “say it to me”.</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“Go ahead, do it.”</p>
<p>“This is stupid.”</p>
<p>“Fine. You don’t want to fix it I’m not gonna make you.”</p>
<p>Haru exhaled, clenched his fists, then finally said,</p>
<p>“I like you.”</p>
<p>It was mechanical and devoid of emotion. It wouldn’t do.</p>
<p>“Good,” he lied. “Now think of when you two first got together. Picture it.”</p>
<p>Haru closed his eyes.</p>
<p>“I like you!”</p>
<p>They tried it again, and then a few more times.</p>
<p>It wasn’t perfect, but it was starting to sound fairly convincing.</p>
<p>“Again.”</p>
<p>“I like you, I like you a lot,” Haru declared once more.</p>
<p>“Well, well,” said another voice, hovering above them, “how surprising...”</p>
<p>Hiyori was grinning through his square glasses and Ikuya seemed shocked out of his mind.</p>
<p>There was no time to undo the misunderstanding, though. Kisumi and Asahi blasted in, taking over the conversation.</p>
<p>Haru’s phone was still abandoned on the table top. Sousuke nudged it towards the other swimmer.</p>
<p>“Go say it to him.”</p>
<p>Haru nodded, determined, and stalked out the door.</p>
<p>Soon Makoto arrived, along with some other people Sousuke hadn’t met. For the next hour he was engulfed in introductions and conversations, over soft drinks and snacks.</p>
<p>He caught glimpses of Ikuya here and there, but the swimmer all but ignored his presence. It made no sense to think it might be jealousy. He was sure Ikuya had witnessed the exact same scene weeks ago. He ought to know that Haru was not confessing <em>to him</em>.</p>
<p>But the next time he looked around, the IM ace was gone.</p>
<p><em>Well, it’s what it is,</em> he thought. He wasn’t about getting wound up over a hand job.</p>
<p>At that moment, a French exit seemed like a sensible option, but Makoto caught him on the way to the door. So much for sneaking out.</p>
<p>Some half hour and a whole lot of unwanted socialisation later, walking down the street, his phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a private message from an unknown contact. He opened it while still briskly walking.</p>
<p>
  <em>Finally ditched Hiyori. Wanna meet up at the train station?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now, for the mandatory bit of angst...<br/>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, visiting Ikuya’s place became a weekly affair. Soon, though, a week started feeling like an awful lot of time and texts were exchanged twice a week, sometimes trice. Sousuke didn’t keep tally of who initiated it more often, but the scale would probably tip slightly to Ikuya’s side.</p>
<p>In fact, the other young man was quite upfront in expressing his preferences, which left Sousuke with an ever growing catalogue of things Ikuya liked and disliked, which he filed for future reference.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Likes: kisses, hands in back pockets, earlobe nibbles, double handjobs, naked snuggles</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dislikes: licking, messing with his nipples, rough play</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“What is what?” Sousuke poked his head up from where he’d been butterfly kissing around Ikuya’s navel.</p>
<p>“You want something but you won’t say it. Don’t be like that. I don’t bite.”</p>
<p>The obvious pun was omitted but Ikuya’s smirk drove the point across. Sousuke considered. He’d been circling around the idea for a while, without ever putting it into action, but now that he’d been called out, there was no reason to hold back.</p>
<p>“I’d like to go down on you.”</p>
<p>Ikuya didn’t immediately answer. It was clear his interest had been picked, but perhaps something was amiss.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh, of course.</em>
</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do it back. And I can stop if you don’t like it,” he clarified.</p>
<p>“Ok then,” Ikuya said, lips curled up in a boyish grin.</p>
<p>Sousuke hooked his finger on the waistband of Ikuya’s boxers and smiled back, with just a hint of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard you’ve been swimming...” Ikuya probed one evening.</p>
<p>They’d been messing around for a while and, as hunger struck, they’d ordered some curry from a nearby joint, which was currently on the way.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just some drills and stuff...”</p>
<p>“Drills? What about? I mean, can’t you...?”</p>
<p>“Swim full stroke?”</p>
<p>Ikuya swallowed, looking on expectantly.</p>
<p>“I can, but it’s hard on my shoulder, so I’m not forcing it too much at the moment.”</p>
<p>He really would rather Ikuya dropped the subject. “Do you have plates? I can go and gra-“</p>
<p>“Butterfly, right? But you can swim other styles. What about breast?”</p>
<p>He paused, standing with his hands on his hips.</p>
<p>“Ikuya, what are you getting at?”</p>
<p>The other swimmer was still sprawled in bed. They were both only half dressed, and Ikuya seemed caught on Sousuke’s towering figure for a moment, perhaps mulling on his next words.</p>
<p>“I want to swim with you,” he then said.</p>
<p>Suddenly, it was all too much. Ikuya’s scrutinising gaze, the lingering high of what they’d done, the illusion of something he knew wasn’t there, the reality that wouldn’t be…</p>
<p>“Why would you want to do that?” He grumbled and made a beeline for the kitchenette, opening drawers and vaguely looking for something, even though that purpose was now just a rumble on the back of his mind.</p>
<p>“Sou...” a hand dropped gingerly on his waist.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Did I say something wrong?”</p>
<p>He was stuck there, between the sink and Ikuya’s body. He didn’t dare turning around and witnessing the hurt Ikuya’s voice conveyed.</p>
<p>“You’re training at a different level,” he reasoned, “you can’t afford wasting time in the pool.”</p>
<p>“Why is it a waste of time? I’m a breaststroke swimmer.”</p>
<p>“You’re an IM swimmer, and you know why it’s a waste of time.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” Ikuya almost yelled. “Sousuke, turn around.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Sousuke protested, shaking Ikuya’s hands off him.</p>
<p>There was a sharp intake of air. Sousuke froze. His intention was not to hurt Ikuya. He’d had a knee-jerk reaction. He turned around slowly, unsure of what he’d see.</p>
<p>Ikuya stood stiff, hands along his sides, long bangs obscuring his eyes. When he finally looked up, it was as though all air was punched off Sousuke's lungs.</p>
<p>“If I thought you were a waste of time, I wouldn’t be here with you!”</p>
<p>The wild intensity stunned him. How had they gotten from casual sex to this?</p>
<p>“Ikuya...”</p>
<p>On that precise moment, the door bell rang.</p>
<p>Walking on stilts, avoiding eye contact, they received the food, set the table, and then sat down to eat.</p>
<p>“Itadakimasu,” they echoed, politeness overcoming their feud.</p>
<p>It was the first time they were eating together, just the two of them. Sousuke would have liked it to be a more cheerful affair. They’d been spending more time together lately. Sousuke liked it, but had never given it much thought. Perhaps something had escaped him in the meantime. Perhaps…</p>
<p>
  <em>Could this be...?</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry,” Ikuya said. “I shouldn’t have pressed. Just... whenever you’re ready...”</p>
<p>His mind was still in short circuit over the thought he’d just had. He registered Ikuya’s apology but it took him a moment to find his voice.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry too. I guess I’m not over swimming yet.”</p>
<p>“But you don’t have to be. You had surgery, you’re recovering...”</p>
<p>“Please, drop it.”</p>
<p>Ikuya sighed. “Ok, fine.”</p>
<p>But Sousuke was left with a nagging feeling that this was not the end of this story...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy birthday Iku-chan!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A peace offering.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cover of the CD that Ikuya held out towards him read ‘Glass: Solo Piano’. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember? That time you asked what I was listening to?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I remember.” Sousuke accepted the present, a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. “Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For once, they were neither at Marron nor at Ikuya’s place, but standing outside an Izakaya in the general vicinity of Shimogami university. Sousuke had agreed to meet there for a late lunch. Two weeks had passed since their argument and neither of them had reached out until that morning, when a text from Ikuya had broken the silent spell.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So… we’re good?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was unusual so see Ikuya so unsure of himself. Sousuke had an urge to reach out and fix that vulnerability somehow, starting perhaps by tucking some of those messy forelocks... His fingers itched to do it, but instead he nodded, “We’re good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great, then,” Ikuya nodded back, and proceeded to duck under the low threshold, Sousuke in tow. They took adjacent seats on the far end of the counter. Ikuya had training later that day, so they mostly went for lean protein and plain rice, along with some grilled vegetables and oolong tea - a modest fare for a first date.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dating. If it were more of a big thing for Sousuke, he might be starting to feel the jitters just about now… but thankfully his best friend’s romanticism had never rubbed off on him. Or so he firmly thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sousuke?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You were spacing out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was asking what you want from Korea…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right, Worlds. Ikuya, Rin and Haru would be heading there soon.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know… socks? Soju?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made Ikuya laugh. “Right, I’ll remember that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t need to… I mean, thanks, but you’ll be busy, so you don’t need to go out of your way…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The earlier grin slowly morphed into something a bit more guarded. Maybe Sousuke had messed up again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Ikuya just muttered, “It’s no trouble,” and popped a chicken skewer in his mouth. It was a candid moment and Sousuke found himself recording it in his mind. When had his Ikuya file expanded from sex to these snippets of mundane things, unremarkable except for how… </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re doing it again… come on, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Sousuke looked up. Could he really come clean and tell Ikuya that just a moment before he’d been thinking of how </span> <span class="s2">cute</span> <span class="s1"> he looked chomping on yakitori…?</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Korea,” he changed track, “I’d go and cheer you guys on, but I’m pretty penniless at the moment, so…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh?” Ikuya’s face looked comically surprised at that, “if you’d really like, I could… you know… the prize money…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Uh?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh... No, I didn’t mean it that way. Thank you, but that’s your money, your prize...” Sousuke quickly backtracked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok.” He was relieved that Ikuya didn’t further press the issue, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the young man looked somewhat disappointed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the meal they strolled back leisurely, chatting and bantering. With the entrance of ShimoU in sight, they stopped to say their goodbyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I suppose you’ll be busy for a while…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah…” Ikuya didn’t look him in the eyes when he confirmed Sousuke’s prediction, instead focusing on his shoes and the dusty ground.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See you after Korea?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That granted him a small smile. “See you after Korea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Swim fast.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Will do.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, uh…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sousuke didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence - not that he had anything to add - because all of a sudden Ikuya was standing really close, going on tippy toes, closing his eyes… Sousuke barely had time to lay his hands on Ikuya’s hips for balance, and lean down. It was brief and chaste, nothing compared to what they did behind closed doors, but it was public, a few meters away from the university gate...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bye!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And just like that, Ikuya was walking away, waving and smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sousuke waved back, then let his hand drop over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>So bright</em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you’re a virgin…”</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up Sousuke!”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help it. Rin was just asking for it.</p>
<p>“… and now Nanase is, er... growing interested?”</p>
<p>“It’s not like that!”</p>
<p>His very flustered friend shifted in his chair. They were sitting in the little café where they’d been meeting as of late, soda and cola lazily bubbling between them.</p>
<p>“Or should I say he’s been <em>pressing</em> the issue...?”</p>
<p>And that finally did it.</p>
<p>“You son of a bitch I swear I’m gonna rip-“</p>
<p>A soft cough from behind them interrupted the outburst. The bespectacled barista went back to polishing the French press as if nothing had happened. Rin had turned crimson up to the scalp.</p>
<p>“I thought I could talk to you but you’re more interested in mocking me. Fine. I’ll go...”</p>
<p>“Rin, Wait!” He grabbed his friend’s sleeve. “I’m sorry. I was mean. Sit down.”</p>
<p>Reluctantly, Rin took his seat again and picked up his cup of soda for a swig.</p>
<p>“Talk to me then. What’s holding you back? I’m sure you don’t doubt your feelings.”</p>
<p>Rin let out a puff of air he’d been holding in, relieved to be off the hook.</p>
<p>“I don’t. I know he’s the one, always has… I’m just… scared… of everything. What if it's a disaster? What if we hurt each other...?  What if things change?</p>
<p>Sousuke sighed. “Ok, that’s a lot, but let’s start with the birds and the bees, yeah?”</p>
<p>If the barista heard the conversation that followed, she didn’t react to any of it. It had been a really long time since he and Rin had talked that long, that intense, that deep. It still felt a bit odd that the subject was Rin’s love life… with someone else. But Sousuke was fine with it. He had been for a while and by now it had become almost a non issue. Perhaps, if he were to be very honest with himself, Sousuke might say that a little pocket of resentment within wanted to tell Rin that he too was seeing someone, that he’d moved on from those old undisclosed feelings. But what was the point? Maybe Sousuke was just one big softy after all. He’d tell Rin about Ikuya some time soon, but this afternoon was about his best friend’s dilemmas. And so he offered his ears and the best advice he could come up with, and they parted with a tight hug that felt wonderful and bittersweet all at once.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Having Rin around always ended up consuming a lot of his time and attention. It was only a week after the trio of international swimmers returned from their - mostly successful - Korean campaign, that Sousuke and Ikuya got to meet. There was nothing much to it. Ikuya had a load of school work piled up from his absence, and Sousuke was in the middle of applying for a transfer to a university with swimming focus, so they spent most of the evening lounging with books and papers in Ikuya’s small sitting area. The fancy round speaker kept them company, a constant presence that filled the space with the texture of sound.</p>
<p>“Are you anywhere near done for the day?” Sousuke asked at last, putting aside the last of the forms he'd dutifully filled in.</p>
<p>Ikuya’s eyes rose from the screen of his laptop to the line of Sousuke’s gaze.“Anything else you’d like to do?”</p>
<p>“Maybe...” he grinned.</p>
<p>“I see…” With a satisfying little thud, Ikuya's laptop closed.</p>
<p>They had left the aircon off and were both doning comfortable summer attire - Ikuya in running shorts, a baggy t-shirtand ankle socks, Sousuke in thin track pants, a tank top and the goofy red Coca-Cola socks Ikuya had gotten him from Korea.</p>
<p>“Hey there.”</p>
<p>Light as a feline, Ikuya climbed over the coffee table and settled astride his lap.</p>
<p>“Hey...”</p>
<p>Their lips came together, Sousuke’s hands framing the perimeter of Ikuya’s hips and gently rubbing, feeling, waiting for the moment when soft skin would go up in goosebumps under his touch. It was remarkable that a relatively small frame could go tit for tat with world champions of much larger stature. There was a special kind of thrill to hold that body in his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty cool, you know?” he whispered into Ikuya’s lips.</p>
<p>“You’re pretty cool yourself...”</p>
<p>It was well past dinner time when Sousuke gathered his things to leave. They had shared an improvised dinner of stir fried noodles with everything left in the fridge, and then tidied up the kitchen in blissed out silence. He would gladly forfeit the commute back to his place and crash right there on the floor, but he didn’t want to go taking too high a jump too soon. So he picked up his backpack and lumbered to the door.</p>
<p>Ikuya came shuffling after him, leaning against the wall with a bashful smile and a blush high on his cheekbones, as Sousuke strapped his sandals.</p>
<p>All disheveled and lax, Ikuya painted an even more tempting picture than he did earlier in the day.</p>
<p>“See you soon?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>From the top of the genkan, Ikuya was roughly levelled with Sousuke's taller frame. His arms looped around Sousuke’s neck, and their noses rubbed goofily.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’d like that.”</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>As it turned out, <em>soon</em> happened just a few days later. It was a sunny Saturday morning and Sousuke was not entirely ready for this. It had somehow felt right when he’d texted Ikuya the night before, but now that he stood facing the aquatic centre, with the familiar weight of his sports bag slung over his good shoulder, his courage was starting to crumble down.</p>
<p>As he took a slow breath, a subtle presence halted by his side.</p>
<p>“Thanks for coming,” he said, too formal, too awkward.</p>
<p>“So we finally swim?” Ikuya asked, hands in his pockets, making Sousuke smile, despite himself.</p>
<p>And swim they did. At one point, as they were paddling side by side in their jammers, hair already tucked inside their silicone caps, Sousuke wondered if the people on the other lanes - the kids that were just now getting started, the older adults that swam to keep heart healthy - would realize they were sharing a body of water with a future olympic medalist. Because Sousuke had no doubt about it. Whatever wall had blocked Ikuya from his A-game was now reduced to rubble. The results in Korea had shown it, as did the confidence that was now a fixture in every thing the young swimmer did.</p>
<p>And that future star was right here beside him, leisurely stretching before jumping in the short course neighbourhood pool, to swim a few laps of rehab breast stroke with him. He looked on warmly, adoringly, now that Ikuya’s eyes were safely fixed on the water. A couple of months ago, Ikuya and Sousuke had been practically strangers. And yet, not even his best friend had volunteered for anything of the kind.</p>
<p>Later, as Sousuke emerged from his final lap, he found Ikuya already lounging over the lane divider, head resting on his forearm. There was movement around them, other people using the same lanes, going about their own routines, at their own pace.</p>
<p>“Something on your mind?” He asked, leaning his back against the wall below the block.</p>
<p>Ikuya hummed, looking up from the line of water, legs floating idly behind him. “I want to do this again,” he said.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“I thought it would feel different, but it didn’t.”</p>
<p>“Different like what?”</p>
<p>“Like a competition.”</p>
<p>Sousuke frowned. “Well, it’s not that I can compete with you right now.”</p>
<p>“I know!” his voice went up a notch, “but it’s not that, it’s… them… Rin and Haru. When they’re in the water, there’s this thing between them, it consumes them, it’s not comfortable to watch, though it somehow seems to work for them.”</p>
<p>Yeah, Sousuke can relate. “So you’ve noticed…”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>“What if I recover and become your rival… what if we become like that? Will you still swim with me?”</p>
<p>The moment the words left his lips he stilled. Did that sound like a proposal? <em>Shit.</em></p>
<p>Ikuya grinned, mirth mixed with a subdued delight.</p>
<p>“I guess we’ll just have to find out.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's it for this little thing. It was fun to write a rare pair (even if the "minor" RH was not always very subtle lol)<br/>Thanks for reading and if you gave it a shot, let me know what you thought.<br/>Cheers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>